1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an arrangement for depositing sheets of a recording medium. More specifically, the invention relates to arranging stacks of sheets which are output by an office machine.
2. Background
Office machines, such as printers, copiers or the like, typically output sheets of a recording medium, in general sheets of paper, after a recording has been applied to the medium. As a rule, the recording medium, or sheets, are deposited onto a stack. The sheets are frequently output onto the stack, for example, by driven ejection rollers. If an advancing edge of an ejecting sheet contacts another ejecting sheet already on the stack, the ejecting sheet can catch under friction the uppermost already ejected sheet that is loosely lying on the stack and displace the already ejected sheet on the stack. Thereby the orderly deposition of the stack is disturbed.
During the output and deposition of a single sheet the danger is low of an ejecting sheet catching and displacing an uppermost already ejected sheet disposed on the stack. However, if several sheets are output jointly as a collected set, for example the collected sheets of a print job, then, due to the increased weight and the increased friction caused thereby, the danger of unintentional displacement of the uppermost sheet of the stack increases with the number of the sheets output in the collected set.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device to arrange sheets in a stack where the danger of unintentional displacement of the uppermost sheet of the deposited stack is decreased even if several sheets are output and deposited jointly in gathered form or as a collected set.